Second Bound Life The Death That Follows
by Lady Delerith
Summary: This fanfiction is based about a few months after the end of Sleepy Hollow. The death was thought to have been diminished, that all evil thruste dinto the firery pits of hell. But then tragedy the small village. How has the evil come back?
1. Prologue: The death has become

A/N: This is my second fanfiction and like I presume most of you have, immediately fell in love with Johnny Depp. So, in response my friend made me promise to dedicate this story to him, cough, cough, suck up, cough. He he. I hope you all like it.

Discloser: I do not own the Sleep Hollow movie or book or any of the characters affiliated with thus.

Prologue:

The dead leaves scattered in all directions, spiraling upwards, they circled hastily around the ankles of the two little girls, leaving a trail of disturbance as they ran through the silent forest. The winter's mist still clung to the forest floor; damp and dank, it only added to Sarah's insecurities.

"Elizabeth; please, slow down! Mama and Papa said we weren't allowed to go in here; they say it's cursed!" she called ahead to her little sister, pleading to turn back. Her stride slowed as she looked around her, looking at the life-less tree branches that hung over the pathway. Just ahead, the golden curls bounced around the little, angelic face, which was alight with mischief.

"You're just a little scaredy cat. I bet you couldn't catch me if you tried!" Elizabeth's playful giggles echoed throughout the desolate woodland; making it sound as if the place were alive with a thousand laughing children. Soon she disappeared in between the gnarled and withered trunks, and Sarah lost track of her sister; as she peered into the gloom, a thick mist quickly settled over the lifeless figures of the thousands of twisted trees. Panicking now, she called out to her beloved sister.

"Elizabeth!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She ran blindly forward, stumbling over roots sticking form the uneven ground. Her dress was ripping at the lace and was covered in damp mud but yet she continued running blindly after her sister. She had taken no more then a few steps when she heard it, a blood curdling scream echoed again and again, shattering the silence. Sarah stopped dead, her blood chilled in sheer terror. The world seemed to freeze as the screaming continued.

"SARAH! HELP ME!"

A/N: Hey all. Sorry it's only a short chapter. I promise the next will be longer. Please review. All comments are welcome.


	2. Cold Sleep

A/N: Hey all. Sorry it's only a short chapter. I promise the next will be longer. Please review. All comments are welcome.

-This chapter is dedicated to all the pumpkin soup in the world, and its unconditional lover, Anywien-

The morning dawned on the dreary, cold day. She ran through the woods, still in shock after the horror she just witnessed. Gasping for breath she broke through the last lot of trees and stumbled down the green prairie. Images flashed through her mind. The body was lying there; the glazed eyes stared up at her lifelessly, an expression of sheer terror locked forever on the graying face; a rotting hand grasping a withered tuff of grimy hair which was once gold. Cold beads of sweat ran down her face as her legs moved faster and faster.

The little town ahead loomed closer with its sleeping townsfolk quiet like they had all been slain.

She barely took any notice of her surroundings; it was only when she felt her bare feet beating against the cold slats of pine, did she realize she had made it across the bridge. Even though she had reached the town she still didn't feel safe. Every where she turned she faced closed windows, desolate roads and the mist clung to every thing creating a feeling that could chill the blood in your veins. At every door she pounded with all her strength, but each frantic attempt brought no response; she was alone in a ghost town. Even if there were people home, who would help her? Who, in there right minds, would open there door to crazed young woman who had just been running barefoot through a haunted forest? Did anybody live in this ethereal town? She ran to the nearest door and pounded on it with all her might, swearing at it with intense hatred. The blood was pounding in her ears and her lungs were screaming for air.

"SOMEBODY... SOMYBODY PLEASE HELP ME!" Her hands began to bleed but she was so frantic that it didn't matter; no ailment was going to keep her from reaching safety. Finally the door creaked open and a bewildered matriarch stood before her.

"Please... She's... dead!" The wounded and scratched body fell limp and crumpled against the door frame.

(V)

"What happened? She looks like she's been robbed of her spirit."

The pale girl lay beneath the wrangled covers. Her face constantly changing; depicted great horror and remorse. Standing beside the bed was Elisavet Valter, the gentle inn keeper. She had brought the cold body in from the outside after the ordeal, and now stood by her with a wash cloth to bring down the raging temperature cursing the girls mind.

"She has seen a deep and horrible grief, it has sent her mad." She turned to her son and frowned. He was too worried about this girl; he did not even know her name yet he wishes to know her every whim.

"I shall need some herbs to heal her; you stay and calm her, Aphikial. I have no knowledge of these things, she may be violent." She placed the cloth in his hand and left the room, her skirt creating a dry swish on the dusty wooden floors. Aphikial looked down at the bone white face, she was so petite and small. It amazed him how such a small thing could do so much damage, his door was nearly knocked to the ground and held many splinters. He raised his hand up to wipe her face as she flinched, her eyes opened and stared at her carer. Wild, untamed fear shone through damp eyes and she stared to whimper.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." These words made her shake her head erratically, mumbling under breath. Aphikial leaned closer to here her words.

"She's dead, dead.... Dead.!"

"Who? Who is dead?" Her lips moved but no word was uttered, her gaze wondered and it infuriated Aphikial. He tugged at her shoulder, forcing her head to roll in his direction, her mouth still moving mindlessly.

"Who is dead? Answer me!" The girl's looked up and concentrated on his face, she stopped murmuring and took a deep sighed breath.

"The little girl with golden hair, dead, killed, murdered. The hand of evil grasps her in death. The woods surround her but do not comfort her in cold depths of hell. She is... dead." At these last words she closed her eyes, her body started to shiver as if an immense coldness came upon her.


End file.
